Bel Étranger
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Trois petits OS centrés sur les souvenirs de Serena lié à Sacha. Se passe au début de l'animé XY.


Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Me revoilà avec trois petits OS sur un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup, vous l'aurez compris en cliquant sur ma fiction ; Sacha et Serena ! (ou SatoSere, Amourshipping x) ) Coup de cœur de la série XY, il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose avec eux, même si les idées ont eu dû mal à venir du fait de ne pas très bien connaitre le caractère de Serena. J'espère en tout cas ne pas faire de OOC. Ceci dit, la musique de Nell - Beautiful Stranger (Écoutez-là, elle est vraiment top !), m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce couple :3, j'ai pu trouvée trois petites idées assez sympatiques.  
Pour l'instant, c'est le seul OS que j'ai réussie à boucler, les deux autres, j'ai simplement écrit les idées ^^'. Comme d'hab, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison...

**Titre** : Bel Étranger

**Pairing** : Sacha x Serena

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

**Résumé** : Trois petits OS centrés sur les souvenirs de Serena lié à Sacha. Se passe au début de l'animé XY.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dessin**

« Je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé pour le dresseur et Carchacrock. Dit Grace en sortant sa fille de ses pensées.

- Hm, moi aussi. » 

La jeune fille se leva du canapé et quitta le salon pour monter les escaliers qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Elle exhala un soupir en refermant la porte de sa chambre et enjamba les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son lit. Serena posa ses fesses sur le bord du matelas et se laissa ensuite tomber dessus, les bras tendus de part et d'autre du corps. Le visage du garçon qui avait sauvé le Pokémon Dragon n'arrêtait pas de faire écho dans sa tête et lui torturait l'esprit. Elle était certaine de l'avoir reconnu mais n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses méninges afin de clairement l'identifier, trop épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux autant ébouriffés que sombres et de grands yeux couleurs chocolat, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Où l'avait-elle déjà vue, bon sang…? S'irrita-t-elle en plaçant son poignet sur son front. Il possédait un Pikachu et à ce qu'elle savait, les Pikachu étaient rares et ne se trouvaient que dans la Forêt de Jade… qui se situait… 

« Dans la région Kanto ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. 

Serena abandonna son lit et s'accroupit près de son bureau pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs qui composait le meuble. Elle entreprit alors de fouiller les papiers et autre stylos qui trainaient à l'intérieur avant de le fermer et de passer à celui d'en-dessous. C'est ce moment-là que sa mère choisit pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre mais, trop occupée à marmonner dans ses dents, la jeune fille ne sentit pas sa présence et ne la vit pas non plus l'observer en silence. Intriguée, la maîtresse de maison pris ensuite la parole afin de l'informer de sa présence : 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche les souvenirs que j'ai rapportés de la région Kanto. Répondit automatiquement Serena sans pour autant se retourner.

- Tu ne les aurais pas rangés dans un carton ? » Hasarda Grace. 

La concernée tourna la tête et croisa les deux orbes bleus de sa mère, qu'elle sonda sans un mot pendant un court instant. Elle finit par fermer les yeux dans un « Possible. » évasif, et contourna sa chaise pour tirer le tiroir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau. Serena s'arrêta subitement et se tourna à nouveau vers sa génitrice. 

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui ; je vais faire tourner une machine, tu n'as pas d'autre habits à me donner ?

- Mmh… ouais, là-bas. » Répondit la jeune fille en pointant les deux tee-shirts qui gisaient au pied de son lit. 

Grace soupira en réprimandant sa fille sur le fait qu'elle pourrait le lui apporter, se courba pour ramasser les vêtements et les lâcha dans sa panière. Une fois que sa génitrice eue refermé la porte, Serena reporta son attention sur le tiroir précédemment ouvert puis souleva une pile de papier pour en feuilleter quelques-uns. Dans un râle non dissimulé, Serena referma le casier et quitta son bureau.

Serena s'accroupit presque automatiquement et saisit un petit carton qu'elle sortit de son armoire. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit les babioles qui trainaient à l'intérieur : Des bracelets fabriqués maladroitement par ses soins, des boules reçues au distributeur automatique dans lesquels se trouvaient des figurines, un marqueur de pages portant son prénom, une petit poupée ou encore, quelques photos prises pendant cette période de vacances.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était la feuille de papier qui était protégée par une pochette plastique et qui reposait en dessous des divers objets. Après avoir écarté ses jouets, elle délogea enfin ce qu'elle voulait et observa tendrement ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus. Serena se souvenait du jour où elle avait tracée ces traits avec soin, appliquée comme si c'était le meilleur dessin qu'elle aurait pu faire…

Attablée sous un parasol, ses petits pieds se balançant dans le vide, chantonnant un air de musique inconnue, la petite fille âgée de six ans semblait se réjouir d'être assise au bord de la chaise en plastique puisqu'un petit sourire creusait deux petites fosses près de ses joues.

A quelques mètres de là, sa mère l'appelait mais la gamine aux cheveux couleurs miel ne répondait pas, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui semblait vraiment la distraire. La maitresse de maison arriva auprès de sa fille et agrippa doucement le dossier de la chaise. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un bref soupir. 

Serena remarqua enfin la présence de sa mère et leva les yeux au-dessus de son épaule. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

- Cela fait deux fois que je t'appelle… Tu ne m'as pas entendue ?

- Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Bon, dépêche-toi de venir goûter. Soupira Grace. Après ça sera trop tard et tu viendras te plaindre en réclamant à manger.

- D'accord ! » 

Afin que la feuille ne s'envole pas, Serena pris soin de caler sa trousse dessus, finit par sauter de sa chaise blanche et disparue à toute jambe dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre. Un sourire amusé se forma sur le visage de Grace qui planta son poignet sur sa hanche, toujours aussi étonnée de voir sa fille avec tellement d'énergie.

La maîtresse de maison coula finalement une œillade sur le croquis qui avait autant retenu l'attention de Serena et y découvrit un joyeux petit garçon avec des cheveux en bataille…


End file.
